Image data such as vectorized documents may be configured to include a variety of content. The content, for instance, may include graphics primitives such as image graphics primitives, text, brush strokes, and so forth. Conventional techniques utilized to rasterize image data, however, do not distinguish between these types of graphics primitives in the image data as there is no established conventional mechanism for discerning the origins of the image data via the image encoding.
Consequently, conventional consumers of this rasterized image data typically treated the image data in a single manner when rendering the content, e.g., to treat an image graphics primitive the same as a text graphics primitive. Consequently, these conventional techniques often involved a balancing between types of content for rendering, the problems of which could be exacerbated when confronted with a variety of content in a single set of image data.